


The Secrets.

by Vlood



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Depression, Eating Disorders, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Panic Attacks, Postpartum Depression, Teen Angst, Teen Pregnancy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 12:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15048770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vlood/pseuds/Vlood
Summary: Hasta en las amistades hay secretos, cosas que no les dices a nadie y cosas que nadie se atreve a peguntar.¿Que podría pasar mientras todos los secretos salen a la luz?





	The Secrets.

_Un bebé._

Alexander sintió como su aire se cortaba mientras miraba la prueba de embarazo, marcaba positivo.  _Un bebé suyo._ No podía ser, èl definitivamente no estaba preparado para semejante responsabilidad, por Dios, tiene quince malditos años, no veinte ni treinta, quince ¿Còmo se supone que tome una responsabilidad tan grande como ser padre a esta edad? Èl tiene que concentrarse en sus estudios, en trabajar no en...criar un niño, es demasiado joven, Eliza es demasiado joven para esto. 

 ¿En que momento dejó de ser maduro como para que esto pasase?¿Acaso tan mala persona fue en otra vida como para tener que pasar por esto?

 Tembloroso y carcomido por los nervios tomo su teléfono y marcó el número de su novia, bueno, no novia, jamàs nombraron la relación. Simplemente eran como amigos con beneficios y ya, se querían pero no tanto. 

 Después de unos pitidos Eliza contesto sonando demasiado asustada y con la voz entrecortada, como si hubiese estado llorando.

_ Ale-Alexander ¿Que se supone que hagamos? Si mi papà se entera me va a matar, me va a matar¡_

_ Hey, hey, tranquila Eli, no voy a dejar que te hagan nada...solo...solo déjame pensar en algo para solucionar todo esto, ¿Si? Vamos a encontrar la forma de resolverlo_

_ ¿Nosotros...no me vas a dejar sola en esta situación?_

_No te preocupes por eso, yo no soy mi padre_

_ Gracias Alex, te quiero_

_ También te quiero Eli, adios_

 

Después de cortar no pudo seguir manteniendo la compostura como cuando le hablo a Eliza, esto era demasiado para su mente, lo estaba saturando. 

 Se dejó caer en la cama sintiendo como las lágrimas comenzaban a aparecer en sus ojos. Dios _esto no puede arruinar sus planes, esto no puede arruinar su futuro,_ repitió en su mente intentando creérselo.

 

...

 

-Eli.-Ni bien la vio frente a su puerta la abrazo, jamàs la había visto tan mal,  su rostro estaba pálido y sus ojos rojos. También llevaba una campera celeste y unos jeans holgados y su cabello estaba mal acomodado en un rodete. 

 

-Alex, te ves como la mierda- dijo soltando una risa algo sarcástica mientras le devolvía el abrazo. Y en lo que decia tenia razon, no habia podido dormir en toda la noche ya que su mente no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto, su cabello era un lio y su piel estaba amarillenta y lucía los mismos ojos rojos e hinchados que ella. Lo acompañaba su sudadera holgada y un pantalón deportivo que le quedaba un poco grande.

 

 Ambos entraron y se sentaron en la cama, no podía permitirse comprar sillones, muy caros. 

 

-Tu tampoco te ves muy bien...creo que no es fácil asumir que en unos nueve meses tendremos una vida nueva a la cual cuidar-

-Ja.. tienes razón...¿Que se supone que hagamos? Alex yo no quiero ser madre, no quiero tener que soportar que un dia alguien me diga mamà..yo...yo... No creo poder con esto. No quiero abortar tampoco, se que Angélica ya nos dio sus charlas sobre por qué el aborto deberia ser legal para todo el mundo, pero yo no puedo, va en contra de todo lo que creo...-su voz se cortó y rompió a llorar. Èl la miro con pena sintiendo también como lágrimas se comenzaban a formar en sus ojos.

-Yo también tengo miedo Eli...mucho miedo, pero creo que puedo con esto. Si tu no quieres al bebé esta bien, yo lo puedo cuidar yo, yo puedo ser su padre.  No es necesario que te hagas cargo si no lo deseas, encontraremos la forma de ocultar que el bebé es hijo de ambos, todo el mundo se tragara que yo fui el irresponsable que dejó embarazada a alguna chica y ahora se tiene que hacer cargo. Te quiero Eli y soy capaz de entender si no quieres involucrarte después del parto y no saber màs del bebé, solo dejamelo a mi...por favor.- Llámalo instinto o lo que sea que se supone que sea eso, pero se sentía en la necesidad de proteger a el fruto de su relación con ella, sin importar todo lo que esto conlleva, si ella quiere, si ella acepta, èl se hará cargo de su hijo.

 

-Alex...¿Harías eso por mi?¿Serias capaz de hacerte cargo de una vida sòlo por mi?- Lo miro con esperanza y algo de miedo, su linda Eliza, ella no merece pasar por esto. 

-Claro que si Eli, ahora....tendremos que pensar cómo ocultar el embarazo-

 

 Ambos se sonrieron con complicidad para comenzar a planear todo. Nueve meses y su vida ya comenzaba a cambiar por un momento que ambos disfrutaron, en nueve meses sus acciones mostrarían los resultados no muy deseados. 

 

 

 


End file.
